


Yes, Sir!

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5x06, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Missing Scene Fic, So it begins, and Felicity knows it, episode reaction fic, in which Oliver deserves better, post-breakup Olicity, than a creepy reporter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: Felicity finds it hard to accept Oliver's apparent new choice of partner. 
Episode reaction/missing scene fic for 5x06 "So It Begins".





	

“Susan Williams is not my girlfriend.”

_Sure, and I’m a natural blonde_ , Felicity thought to herself, typing away on the computers as she continued to analyze the information on potential targets that Prometheus might attack. _If I had a nickel..._

She had noticed something different about Oliver over the last couple of weeks, and it wasn’t just that he’d had a haircut. It was much shorter now, like the fuzz of a hedgehog, and way too League of Assassins-y for her taste, though perhaps Susan Williams liked men with short hair. 

Not that she had thought about touching Oliver’s hair to see if was as soft as it was when it had first started growing back out during their road trip, her nails scraping his scalp and he’d make that _mmmm_  noise, resting his head against her chest so she could stroke the hair behind his ears. 

Not at all. 

She had definitely not thought about doing that. 

Because that would be weird. And inappropriate. 

_But still...._

Oliver was different. Not in a bad way, necessarily, but just different. She recalled their conversation in his office, about him always caring about her, calling it a “mortal lock”, and felt that strange lump in her throat that always rose up whenever she thought too hard about her and Oliver, or even just Oliver, about what they used to be. It was hard to swallow that he still cared about her, deeply. It was...just hard. And it was harder still because she knew i her bones that she felt the same way about him. 

She didn’t want him _not_  in her life.

So maybe that’s why she found it hard to think of Oliver as dating someone that wasn’t...her.

It was ridiculous, Felicity knew it was, but she had, for so long, only known Oliver in one way, or rather a multitude of ways, and those ways had convalesced into the man she loved - _used to_ , _used to_  - and she had cherished that Oliver so much. Her Oliver was brave and kind and fierce and loving and gentle and strong, and he was hers because they were _them_. It was all she had ever known. 

But now things were different. Oliver was different. And she, she knew, was different. Hell, she was even dating someone else too! 

But. 

There was always a _but_.

There never used to be a _but_  before Oliver.

So yeah, maybe it was weird to her that he seemed to be dating someone else. Not that she minded - she wasn’t the boss of him (except on some Arrow-related things) - that much, or at least, she told herself she didn’t. She just didn’t really approve of his choice of his woman.

Oliver deserved someone good. A caring woman who could love him the way he needed to be loved, who would take in all the parts of him and see the potential instead of the drawbacks. 

Not _Susan Williams._

So she went along with it, half-heartedly, if for nothing but to bug Oliver a little, as she often found it amusing to tease him. In a perfectly well-intentioned way, of course. 

It was just like that with them. Most of the time, anyway.

Then, “Stop calling Susan Williams my girlfriend!” 

“Yes, sir!” Felicity saluted. 

_Not on your life_ , she thought to herself, as she watched him leave the bunker in the opposite direction. 

She’d always known, after all, Oliver better than he knew himself. 

And Oliver deserved better. 


End file.
